This invention relates to the field of securing devices for receiver hitch assemblies and particularly to the field of securing devices that minimize the relative movement between the receiver and shanks of such assemblies.
Many vehicles today are equipped with receiver-type trailer hitches. These types of trailer hitches typically are a square tube, normally 1xc2xd or 2 inches internal height and width, attached to the undercarriage of the vehicle. A second tube acts as a shank and includes outer dimensions slightly smaller than the internal dimensions of the receiver tube is slidable within the receiver tube. The shank tube is connected to the receiver tube by a pin inserted through the two tubes and locked or clipped to prevent relative movement between the two tubes.
The shank tube may include a standard ball-mount for engaging with the hitch of a trailer or other wheeled vehicle. Another popular use for receiver hitches is the use as a coupling device for installing equipment racks onto the vehicle. Bicycle carrier racks, ski carriers, storage boxes and other types of carriers have been designed to use the above-described second tube to engage within a receiver hitch tube. This provides a universal system that allows a vehicle user to be able to use various trailers and carriers with a single coupling system.
A particular problem with the use of these receiver coupling systems is the clearance between the internal dimensions of the receiver tube and the external dimensions of the shank tube. These tubes by necessity must have sufficient clearance to be able to be easily telescoped together. However, this clearance between the two tubes causes relative movement between the two tubes. The shank tube tends to rattle or chatter within the receiver tube. This rattle or chatter is at best an annoyance and at worst can distract the driver or cause damage to the trailer or the carrier.
There have been a number of attempts to solve this problem in the past. These attempts all required the use of specially designed receivers, shanks, or accessories in order to reduce the rattle between the receiver and shank. Examples of these prior attempts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,423,566; 5,593,172; 5,735,539; 5,879,102; 5,988,667; 6,010,049; 6,010,143; 6,010,144; and 6,105,989. These prior devices either require specially designed receivers and shanks or use extraneous mounting devices to minimize the rattle between the receiver and the shank.
There presently is a need for a device that will minimize the rattle between the receiver tube and the shank tube. There is a further need for a device that can be used with most of the existing receiver systems presently in use.
The present invention solves these and other problems by providing a device for securely clamping a shank tube to a receiver tube. This securing device minimizes the rattling and relative movement of the shank tube and the receiver tube due to the clearance between the shank tube and the receiver tube.
The present invention, in a preferred embodiment, solves these problems by providing the securing device for use not only in original equipment installations but also for use as an xe2x80x9cafter marketxe2x80x9d device that can be installed by a user in most receiver assemblies.
The present invention allows users to install the securing device of the preferred embodiments without the need for special tools or modification of the receiver assemblies.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the securing device includes a spring nut assembly. The spring nut assembly is inserted within the internal cavity of the shank tube until the nut is aligned with opposing side holes in the side walls of the shank tube. The spring maintains the nut in alignment with the opposing side walls.
The securing device also includes a hitch pin assembly as well. The hitch pin includes a threaded portion that engages the spring nut assembly. The shank tube is inserted into the receiver tube until the opposing side holes of the shank tube are aligned with opposing side holes in the receiver tube. The hitch pin is then inserted through the side holes of the receiver tube and the shank tube until the threaded portion of the hitch pin engages the nut mounted within the shank tube. The hitch pin is then rotated relative to the nut to clamp the shank tube against the receiver tube.
A lock or clip can be attached to the end of the hitch pin to prevent accidental or unauthorized removal of the hitch pin from the receiver assembly. A bushing can also be used over the reduced diameter portion of the hitch pin after it engages the nut.
Other embodiments of the present invention include using an elastomer in place of the spring on the spring nut assembly. Also, the nut may be held in alignment with the opposing side holes by adhesives, welding or other fastening techniques. One of the side holes may also be threaded instead of using a nut.
These and other features will be evident from the ensuing detailed descriptions of preferred embodiment and from the drawings.